Being a BAMF? That's part of the Job description
by farawisa
Summary: Stiles and his dad have known about werewolves since forever, seeing that they are both working for SHIELD as does all of their other family. They also knew that Kate Argent was the one resposible for the Hale fire. And now there are werewolves back in town and they're pretty sure that Kate Argent is not far behind so there is only one question left...


It was the day after Stiles had followed his father out in the preserve to look for the other half of the body when they were sitting at the dinner table together. He knew that he had to tell his father about Scott, even if he had no idea why the kid had followed him out into the preserve. Sure, they were something like friends, but Stiles did not really have friends here in Beacon Hills. There were just too many things he was always lying about.

It just seemed as if Scott had never gotten the memo and had told Stiles today all about following him last night and being bitten by something big and then the bite disappearing into thin air.

Today he had gone with Scott nevertheless to look for his inhalator and they had run into Derek Hale. Another thing he had to tell his dad about. But how? Stiles put another bit of salad into his mouth, chewed and then said fuck it.

"So who's going to write the report?" he asked the moment he had swallowed. "Will you do it or should I?"

"Report?" the sheriff asked back, looking up from his notes and the autopsy report. There was clearly something fishy about the half of the body they had found. Right now it seemed as if the upper and lower part had been separated several hours after the death. Also had the coroner found scratch marks on the legs of the victim, some deep and going up even further than they had. "Which report?"

"The report that there are werewolves back in Beacon Hills obviously," Stiles answered, the 'duh' not spoken but the sheriff could hear it clearly in his son's voice.

"Okay, I bite. What do you know that I don't?" John sighed and looked at his son.

"Well there's an alpha wolf in town, because Scott followed me out last night when I went looking for the other part of the body from the other end of the preserve. I have no idea why so don't ask me. With his asthma, he couldn't keep up with me and I thought he would just go back to his bike, since I lost him not that far into the preserve, but either he didn't or the alpha caught him on his way back, and he bit him, so now we have a freshly turned beta as well," Stiles explained and his father rubbed his temples like he did when he felt a headache coming on. "Also today we saw Derek Hale when we went looking for Scott's inhalator. So either he's the alpha or we have at least three wolves in town."

"Well fuck," the sheriff said as he sat back.

"And that's not even the best part yet," Stiles continued, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "The Argents are also back in town. At least Chris Argent and his daughter Allison. Those are the ones I have seen and Scott, the idiot, fell head over heels for Allison."

By now his father really looked as if he was getting a headache and a terrible one at that. This was just too much bad luck in one day. He hoped the rest of the week would be better.

"Is Kate Argent with them?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Not that I know, but if someone tells her that Derek is here, then it won't be long before she is," Stiles said.

"Good. Then we can arrest her and make sure that she never hurts anyone again," John sighed and then he got up, having finished eating. "I'll write the report. You review the files from seven years ago. We have to make sure that the arrest sticks and she'll get sentenced. Also take a look at the other files we have that we think was her and try to find some more so that she'll never see the light of day again."

"Roger, sir," Stiles saluted and got to work gathering the files they had at the house that he would need.

. o O o .

It was a week later, when Derek stumbled in front of Stiles' car with a GSW that just reeked of wolfsbane that Stiles and his father got their chance to arrest Kate Argent. They knew now that the woman was back in town even if she had until now made a good job of staying off of SHIELD's radar after she had laid the fire to the Hale house.

The moment the werewolf was in Stiles' car, the young man was on the phone to his dad.

"Dad?" he asked when the other man answered. "Kate Argent is back in town and she shot Derek. Get the warrant and a warrant to search her room at the Argents' house. We need the wolfsbane bullets she shot sourwolf here with to save his life."

"On it," was all the sheriff said and then he hung up. Derek was openly staring at Stiles in utter disbelief.

"You told your father about werewolves?" he thundered.

"No, I did not. We've known for ages and we also knew that the fire wasn't an accident and even who did it, but Kate Argent went off grid pretty well and then, and I'm sorry to say that, she was just not a priority anymore. But now she is back in town and we know where she lives so now we're going to make sure that she won't get away again."

Derek was still looking at Stiles in utter disbelief.

"Who are you and what have you done to Stiles?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Dude, you have no idea of who I am. You've only known me for a week and you haven't seen much of me in that week," Stiles said honestly and then took over control. "From the spread I would say you have about five hours left, so I'm going to drive you to my house, where I will give you medical supplies to stop the bleeding and where you will stay while I go with my dad to arrest Kate and make sure that the bullet comes to you on the quickest way possible."

Derek couldn't say anything to that. A moment later his phone buzzed.

"That's my number," Stiles went on. "If there is anything the matter, you call me, understood?"

The werewolf nodded dumbly at that. He had never taken orders from any human that was not part of his pack, but somehow he couldn't help but want to follow those that Stiles was giving him.

"Good," the human said. "Here we are."

And they had really reached the Stilinski house and Stiles was out of the driver's side and at Derek's side of the car before the wolf could blink. The boy maneuvered the man out of the car and into the house and then ran to get the medical kit from the upstairs bathroom. He expertly cleaned the wound as well as it was possible and bandaged it.

"Okay," he said when he was finished. "You're going to lie down on the couch and keep the phone close. You'll be fine. I promise."

And with that he was out of the house.

. o O o .

Stiles met his dad at the station and they made their way to the Argent residence together. They arrived just as they sat down for dinner. The sheriff knocked, two of his deputies and Stiles standing behind him. It was Victoria Argent that opened the door.

"Sheriff," she said, clearly surprised. "What can I do for you?"

"You can let us in and show my men to your sister-in-law's room," John said in the same no-nonsense voice that his brother would use a few years later to keep the Avengers under control and that he already used plenty on unruly junior agents and agent Barton. "We have a warrant. Also I need you to tell me where in the house she is because I have also one for her arrest."

Victoria could only stare at the man in front of her, not understanding a word.

"Now, Mrs. Argent," the sheriff bellowed.

Victoria could do nothing but comply. She just had to hope that their attorney would be able to get Kate out of this.

"She's in the dining room. It's right through there to the left," she said and then she went and waved for the other men to follow her.

The two deputies did, but Stiles stayed with his father for now, knowing that the woman was armed and dangerous and unwilling to let his dad go in there without backup.

When they entered the room, it seemed for a moment as if the woman would try to run, but the next second Stiles' father had her against the wall and was searching her for weapons, dropping them into the evidence bags in Stiles' waiting hands.

"Kate Argent, you are under arrest for arson, resulting in the murder of Harold, Alicia, Cora, Melinda, Greg, Fred, Marina, Felicity and Walter Hale, also the murder of Frank Harold, Theodore Smoak, Summer Nott, and Miranda Jones, attempted murder where it's still pending if it will change to murder, carrying of illegal firearms, trespassing and that is just the top of the list. You will get the full list at the station," the sheriff started and then continued on while the other Argents and Scott could only stare. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you don't have an attorney or can't afford one, the state of California will provide you with one. Let's go."

And with that he led her out of the room and out of the house. Stiles went to follow them, but Chris Argent went after him while Allison and Scott could only stare after his retreating back.

"You can't do this," Argent said as he grabbed Stiles' arm to spin him around. "And you most certainly have no right to be here."

"As per the agreement between the hunters and SHIELD, a hunter that stooped following the Code can be arrested and brought to justice in front of a court that has full knowledge of just what they have done. To bring a hunter to this kind of justice, at least one agent of SHIELD has to be present at the arrest and guess what," Stiles said and pulled out his badge, "I am one. Have a good night and try not to break the Code or we'll see each other again soon.

"Now if you would unhand me?" Stiles closed. "Or do you want a lawsuit for assaulting a federal agent?"

Chris Argent did unhand him only a moment later, because he knew if the kid told the truth and he was an agent of SHIELD, that he was also trained and more than capable to hand him his ass.

When Stiles made it to the front hall, one of the agents that had gone up to search the room of the suspect, the third and last SHIELD agent in this house, came down the stairs with a small box.

"I believe this is what you need," he said quietly, showing the sign on the lid. "One is missing."

"Yeah, thanks. I'll just take another and you add the rest to evidence and tell dad to expand the list to possession of illegal substances," Stiles said back just as quietly.

"Of course, sir," the agent said, using the honorific that Stiles had more than earned in the last few years with SHIELD.

Stiles on the other hand only nodded to the agent and then made his way out of the house and to his car. He had to make sure that it would only be the attempted murder of Derek Hale and not the successful one.

. o O o .

Stiles made it to his house in record time. On his way to the living room he went by the kitchen to get a pair of nippers, a plate and a lighter and then he made his way to the couch where Derek was lying, unconscious.

Stiles got the cap off the bullet and put the wolfsbane onto the plate before getting rid of the bandages around Derek's arm. The werewolf came to and his hand closed around Stiles' throat, but the boy didn't even flinch. He looked the werewolf in the eyes while he set fire to the wolfsbane and the put the ashes in his hand and then rubbed it into the wound.

The moment the wolfsbane entered Derek's body, the man practically bowed off the couch and his grip on Stiles' throat loosened enough for the young man to get the hand off his neck and keep the man down with a well-placed hand on his hip.

"It's okay," he said as he watched the black lines disappear. "You're gonna be okay now."

Derek breathed hard for a few more moments before he regained his bearings and looked at the young man in front of him in wonder.

"You saved my life," he said.

"Yep, yep I did," Stiles acknowledged grinning.

"Why?"

"Because I believe that you are a good guy who has been dealt a shitty hand and also because that is what we do. Help people when we can I mean," Stiles answered calmly.

"How did you know that you had to burn the wolfsbane?" Derek asked after a moment of silence.

"Dude, that's in like chapter three in the handbook of the people I work for," Stiles said and then he went on, "by the way, my dad arrested Kate Argent earlier tonight and she's on her way to a secure holding facility as we talk. She won't get away this time. We'll make sure of it."

"Thank you," Derek said, surprisingly finding that he meant it.

Stiles waved his thanks away.

"No need. Now we just have to figure out who the alpha is to make sure that he doesn't kill any more people."

Derek could only nod, wondering about just who this boy could be that he was so calm about all this stuff.


End file.
